The Sound of Silence
by BonjourOscar
Summary: Elle sourit derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes. Elle a toujours souri, de toute façon. Peut-être que d'elle, Blaise et Théodore n'en connaissent que trop peu. Peut-être qu'ils se sont trompés, tout ce temps, qu'ils on fait exprès de se tromper pour ne pas voir les larmes derrière les grandes lunettes rondes de la souriante Luna.


Salut les pouleys ! On est officiellement le 13 octobre, il est 17H58.

Waish, jourbon à tous ! Après 827 minutes à tenter de comprendre comment fonctionne ce site, être devenue tarée 34 fois, et avoir fait à peu près le double de dépressions nerveuses, je crois que c'est bon. Peut-être. On va voir, way-way ! Bref.

**Informations de base basiques, histoire de dire :**

Résumé : _Elle sourit derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes. Elle a toujours souri, de toute façon. Peut-être que d'elle, Blaise et Théodore n'en connaissent que trop peu. Peut-être qu'ils se sont trompés, tout ce temps, qu'ils on fait exprès de se tromper pour ne pas voir les larmes derrière les grandes lunettes rondes de la souriante Luna._

Je suis pas sûre que ça serve à grand chose, mais of course, all this shit is JKR's one. (Nan, j'dis ça, mais je vois genre trop le mec qui s'pointe, si je l'avais pas mis, pour me harceler genre j'ai volé le boulot de Rowling, que j'essaye de tromper le monde entier et qu'heureusement fan attentif, lui SAIT TOUT).

Ceci relève du couple homo (pas de suite de suite, m'enfin ça va pas tarder). Ce qui fait que tout homophobe intransigeant et débectable n'a qu'à se retirer (et aller crever dans un cachot plein de rats malicieux). C'est un Théodore/Blaise, mais Luna a sa petite place bien creusée aussi dans ce cocon de guimauve rose et bleue.

Je crois que voilà, c'est le moment où je commence à raconter ma vie. Cette fic est la première que je poste ici. Je devrais pas, je suis censée être en prépa (donc bosser, tout ça) mais j'ai été entrainée dans la folie Blaise Théodore et me voilà à écrire des conneries plutôt que de bosser. Moi qui pensait que ma première fiction cacherait nécessairement un Severus...

Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi je me lance, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bien bien long, c'est vraiment un absurde coup de folie plus qu'autre chose. Bref, OSEF ma vie, je vous laisse lire, kiffer, me cracher au visage, ce que vous voulez en fait.

PS1 (pas la console) : Je n'ai pas de bêta, ce chapitre a donc été corrigé par mes petites mains fragiles, si c'est encore tout plein de fautes trop laides, dites-le moi.

PS2 (pas la console) : Si quelqu'un a grave du temps à tuer et veut corriger des fautes genre trop laides, hésitez pas à me contacter !

Le titre est une chanson de Simon and Garfunkel, superbe, à écouter (tout au long de la lecture, par exemple).

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I – SOUS LE PRÉAU (MARS)<strong>

_Sous le préau de mars le prunus ouvre noctambule_

_À Saint-Germain les bougeons de Véga_

_Flattant ta lyre jusqu'à l'épivanouissement_

_Le voeu du poème est l'architecture _

Michel Deguy, extrait de _Gisants_

Lorsque Blaise s'était levé ce matin-là, il avait fait un effort inattendu quant à sa tenue. Il avait laissé de côté son survêtement trop grand pour un jean sombre et une chemise un peu froissée. En se regardant dans le miroir, il s'était trouvé étrange. Beau, oui, mais cela il se savait déjà l'être même en survêtement. Non, quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être élégant. Peut-être charismatique. Il regarda les vieilles feuilles blanches accrochées au mur, toutes salies d'une écriture dactylographiée qui, quoiqu'assez récente, semblait plus vieille que le monde. À ce moment précis, il avait esquissé un sourire.

Le froid s'en prit rapidement à lui. Blaise n'en fit rien, se contentant de regarder la pointe de ses chaussures en avançant. Un ou deux passants lui en voulurent quand il faillit leur rentrer dedans, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. À cet instant précis, rien n'avait réellement d'importance. En arrivant à l'arrêt de bus, il s'était allumé une cigarette qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir. Il l'avait éteinte sous le talon de sa chaussure juste avant d'entrer dans le bus, avant de la ranger dans son paquet presque vide. Il faudrait qu'il songe à s'en racheter un. Le lendemain, on était dimanche, et il aurait sans doute du mal à en trouver. Ce soir, en rentrant.

Allant s'asseoir, il ne vit pas le regard désobligeant que lui lança le chauffeur, n'appréciant que peu le fait qu'il ne composte pas son ticket. Blaise avait dix-huit ans, et en dix-huit ans, il n'en avait jamais composté le moindre. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre aujourd'hui. Il n'aimait pas changer ses habitudes.

Il trouva un siège dans le fond du bus, à côté d'une fenêtre un peu trop sale. Il ne regarda pas dehors, pas une seule fois. En temps normal, il aimait particulièrement le trajet. Le Louvre, longer la Seine, Saint-Michel. On n'était pas en temps normal.

Sa musique lui retournait le crâne. Il avait mis ce qu'il avait de plus calme, pour ne pas trop violenter ses deux oreilles, mais le moindre bruit semblait enclin à lui faire naître une migraine. Il s'en fichait. Y aller était déjà dur, y aller sans musique lui aurait semblé tout à fait impossible.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire. C'est elle qui lui avait fait ranger sa vieille musique électro dans un placard poussiéreux du fond de ses souvenirs en échange d'un peu de folk anglophone. Il n'avait jamais su la remercier de cela. De cela et de tout le reste non plus, d'ailleurs. Et il ne pouvait s'en vouloir plus qu'en cet instant où Simon et Garfunkel lui murmurait « The Sound of Silence » à l'oreille.

Lorsqu'il descendit du bus, le temps s'était encore assombri. Il leva les yeux, incertain. Un énorme nuage semblait prêt à enlacer Paris pour l'étouffer avec tendresse. Il n'était pas seize heures et déjà il faisait nuit ; il se sentit salement oppressé. Il accéléra un peu le pas, ressortant sa moitié de cigarette. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il se promit d'arrêter avant Noël. Cela ferait plaisir à sa mère. L'année d'avant déjà, il avait tenté de s'en convaincre. Il tourna au coin de la rue et arriva devant l'hôpital. Trop gris pour que le temps lui-même ne puisse rivaliser. Il hésita un long moment avant d'entrer.

Sa peur panique des hôpitaux refit surface en à peine quelques instants. Pourtant, il fit – du mieux qu'il put – comme si de rien n'était. Les longs couloirs s'offraient déjà à lui, comme un piège trop bien organisé, rien que pour lui, pour se repaître avec passion du corps d'un môme bien trop jeune pour affronter la mort en face. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda rapidement ses messages. Deuxième étage, chambre 214.

Les ascenseurs lui faisaient de l'oeil. Il prit les escaliers.

Les volées de marches lui rappelèrent son enfance, la maison de sa grand-mère, chez qui il passait la plupart de son temps. A l'école, le surveillant savait que c'était elle qu'il fallait appeler pour venir chercher le petit Blaise quand sa mère oubliait de le récupérer. Soit un minimum de deux fois par semaine. Si le gamin avait pleuré les premières fois, il avait vite compris que passer les soirées chez sa grand-mère était la plus belle chose du monde. Alors il avait séché ses larmes et pris son mal en patience.

Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte coupe-feu pour rejoindre les couloirs aseptisés du deuxième étage, il crut d'abord s'être trompé, tant ceux-ci étaient silencieux. Il serra ses poings dans le fond de ses poches et regarda rapidement autour de lui, en prenant soin de ne pas s'attarder sur les détails. Ces fourbes détails dont on se souvient en tout premier lorsque l'on repense aux souvenirs hideux. Une petite pancarte indiquait les chambre 210 à 220 sur sa droite. Il s'y dirigea.

Il ralentit imperceptiblement, se dit qu'il aurait dû, sûrement, apporter des fleurs. Trop tard. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, et se força à entrer.

Dans cette chambre trop grise d'hôpital, entre ses draps d'un blanc immaculé, Luna semblait tout simplement endormie. Blaise y aurait certainement cru s'il n'y avait eu tous ces câbles accrochés à elle, et l'atroce _bip_ récurrent de l'un des appareils médicaux.

* * *

><p>Luna sourit, le plus simplement du ronde. D'un mouvement de main presque chorégraphié, elle remet en place ses immenses lunettes rondes sur son nez, qui ont glissé lorsqu'elle s'est baissée pour ramasser une branche morte. Elle vient tout juste de fêter ses seize ans et à l'orphelinat, tous les autres se sont cotisés pour lui offrir une machine à écrire.<p>

Elle ne parvient pas à cacher sa joie, sachant les efforts que les autres orphelins ont dû faire pour mettre ne serait-ce que quelques pièces pour lui faire ce cadeau. La plupart était dans l'établissement depuis toujours, n'avaient jamais connu leurs parents, et n'avaient pour argent de poche que les rudes petits boulots, au noir, qu'on pouvait bien vouloir donner à des gosses de tout juste quatorze ans.

Tout le monde aimait Luna, à l'orphelinat. Elle était cette fille toujours pleine de joie de vivre, pleine d'entrain, qui racontait des histoires aux plus jeunes pour les aider à s'endormir, et qui serrait les plus âgés dans ses bras pour leur voler un peu de leur peine. Si les murs des couloirs avaient été peints de couleurs vives, c'était grâce à elle. S'il y avait à Noël de quoi décorer le sapin aussi. Les fauteuils moelleux dans le foyer, la bibliothèque ouverte à tous, le matériel de peinture et les quelques vynils qui égayaient le centre d'accueil, elle s'était battue longtemps, avait travaillé dur pour les obtenir. Et tout le monde, entre ces murs, savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait pour elle mais pour tous les autres. Luna ne faisait jamais rien pour elle.

Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'y était pas née. Une voiture sombre l'y avait déposée alors qu'elle allait sur ses huit ans. Elle s'était tenue devant, minuscule, en trainant dans sa main une drôle de créature en peluche qui semblait cousue de partout, par une main un peu trop tremblante. Un ronflak cornu, avait-elle dit, quand on lui avait demandé ce dont il s'agissait.

Au départ, les autres lui avaient posé des questions. Pourquoi on l'avait déposé là, et puis qui, aussi. Elle n'avait jamais répondu, se contentant d'un maladroit bout de sourire un peu trop triste pour convaincre qui que ce soit. Alors les autres orphelins avaient cessé de poser des questions. Tout le monde savait bien ici que quand quelqu'un ne souhaitait pas répondre, il n'y avait pas à poser de questions.

Elle s'était très vite intégrée, sa bonne humeur et sa capacité à démarrer une conversation à n'importe quel moment, sur n'importe quel sujet aidant beaucoup. Bien sûr, au début, on l'avait un peu regardée de travers. Après tout, ces murs avaient toujours été beaucoup trop silencieux. Mais sa voix mélodieuse avait plu. Elle avait été adoptée par cette trop grande famille de sans-familles.

Sa machine à écrire sous le bras, elle marche le long de la Seine traçant de longues lignes tremblantes dans la poussière derrière elle avec sa branche. Ses yeux se voilent un instant, un très court instant. Elle monte les marches pour rejoindre les avenues bruyantes. Elle aime Paris, sincèrement. Sur sa gauche, Chatelet lui fait de l'oeil. Qui est-elle pour ne pas répondre à ses avances ?

D'un pas léger, elle se dirige vers le Marais, regardant plus en l'air que devant elle. Elle s'arrête en face d'un bar, légèrement en retrait. L'Imprévu, lui dit la devanture. Le nom lui plait. Elle s'asseoit contre un mur, tout proche de là, et pose sa machine à écrire à ses pieds. De son sac à dos turquoise, elle sort un bout de carton sur lequel elle écrit en lettres capitales : _« POÈMES DE RUE »_. Elle regarde son oeuvre un tout petit instant avant de rajouter juste en dessous, en plus petit _« En échange de ce qu'il vous plaira. »_

Elle chante tout bas, attendant patiemment d'attirer le regard des curieux. En attendant, elle s'entraine. Elle n'a pas encore l'habitude, elle ne tape pas très vite. Mais déjà, elle sait combien elle va aimer cette machine. Sa structure métallique, usée, contraste élégamment avec les touches d'un noir brillant. Elle passe délicatement son doigt dessus. Elle a l'impression de redevenir une enfant, quand elle passait des heures à contempler les cadeaux au pied du sapin de noël.

Elle ne voit pas le garçon s'approcher. Il est silencieux et attend devant elle sans annoncer sa présence. De lui, ce sont ses mains qu'elle a vues en premier. Elle les fixe un instant avant de relever le visage. Elle le trouve beau mais il y a un fond de méchanceté dans un coin de ses yeux qui lui fait un peu peur. Elle ne dit rien, elle attend qu'il parle.

« J'en voudrais un. »

Il hésite un instant, comme si ce qui allait suivre pouvait lui faire un mal quelconque.

« S'il te plait. »

Luna est toujours parfaitement immobile. Peut-être même qu'elle regrette un tout petit peu. Et puis elle revoit les visages souriants de tous les autres enfants du centre d'accueil, quand ils lui ont offert son cadeau. Elle chasse un peu sa peur et hoche la tête.

« Vous voulez... quelque chose en particulier ?

– Je te laisse faire. Je suis pas doué avec tout ça.

– C'est pour quelqu'un ?

– Une fille. C'est pour une fille. »

Luna allait commencer à écrire, mais s'arrête, le doigt suspendu au dessus de l'une des touches.

« Une fille que vous aimez ? Avec qui vous êtes ?

– Une file que j'aimais. Avec qui j'étais. »

La blonde hoche la tête. Du menton, elle lui indique L'Imprévu, afin de lui faire comprendre que peut-être, ce sera un peu long, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'installer confortablement. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air aimable. Elle n'a pas envie de lui parler. Alors elle préfère qu'il s'éloigne.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle commence à écrire, elle ne résiste pas. A plusieurs reprises, elle lève doucement les yeux pour le voir descendre calmement sa bière. Plus qu'il ne l'effraie, à présent, il l'intrigue. Elle ne l'a jamais vu dans le quartier auparavant. Il est grand, peut-être un peu trop. Lui passe à travers l'esprit que s'il souriait, il aurait le visage d'un enfant. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne le fait pas.

Luna se reconcentre sur sa machine à écrire. Ses doigts s'agitent un peu plus rapidement déjà. Elle écrit la Seine, trop grise, et les arcs-en-ciel que les gens aimants ont cachés dans leur poche. Elle écrit le crâne qui roule au sol, hurlant pour éviter la migraine, et puis le temps qu'on a éventré puisqu'il n'implosait pas. Elle écrit tout cela et puis un peu du reste aussi. Elle écrit le cheval pour l'amour qui court, son galop, et puis l'amputation des quatre membres tout d'un coup.

Elle écrit à s'en arracher les doigts sincèrement, douloureusement, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle sait réellement faire, écrire pour tous ces autres qui aiment. Elle, elle n'aime pas, non. Pas quelqu'un vraiment, sincèrement. Tout le monde un petit peu, et puis c'est tout. À vendre, Luna à ses heures perdues, piètre qualité : ne sait ni haïr ni aimer.

De l'amour elle ne sait que ce qu'elle en a lu dans les livres. De la haine elle ne sait que ce qu'elle en a vu dans les films. Les mots et les images ont tous les pouvoirs du monde, tous, sauf celui de la sincérité. Et comme Luna ne sait pas apprendre seule, comme elle ne sait qu'apprendre ce qu'il y a dans les livres et les films, ou ce qu'on veut bien lui dire, Luna ne maîtrise pas la sincérité. Elle laisse cela aux autres. C'est un peu triste pour elle, parfois, mais elle sait s'habituer, Luna. Cela, on le lui a appris.

Le garçon, à sa table en métal rouillé, il relève les yeux vers elle. Peut-être qu'il s'impatiente déjà. Qu'importe, elle a fini. Elle lève les yeux vers son verre. Avec un peu de chance, si elle lui donne maintenant, il s'en ira et elle pourra finir sa bière. Elle s'accroupit le temps de sortir la feuille, sans faire couler d'encre. Elle est un peu maladroite et elle le sait et elle s'en fout mais pour une fois elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle met son sac sur son dos, sa machine sous son bras et elle s'approche de lui, s'asseoit en face.

D'un mouvement un peu trop brusque, elle lui tend le poème. Il a à peine plongé les yeux dedans qu'elle attrape son verre et en boit une gorgée. Ça fait du bien, ça manque de force, ça l'assassine. Ça fait du mal. Tant pis. Elle n'aurait pas dû boire cette gorgée. Elle soupire.

Il se lève, sans dire merci. Sans rien dire du tout en fait. Luna ne lui en veut pas. Elle en connait bien trop des gens qui ne savent pas dire merci pour en vouloir à ce gars. Elle lui demande juste comme ça, rapidement, du bout des lèvres, avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Un instant, elle croit qu'il ne va pas répondre. Le silence dure bien trop longtemps, pour rien sûrement. Mais elle l'aime bien, Luna, le son du silence. C'est tout tendre à son oreille.

« Blaise. Je m'appelle Blaise. »

Il part. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il laisse une petite pièce, quelque chose comme ça. Elle aurait pu acheter un paquet de bonbons pour les gamins du centre d'accueil. Elle aurait bien aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas très gentil, tout en se doutant qu'il n'a pas grand chose du gars gentil.

En baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçoit qu'il a laissé sur la table son paquet de cigarettes encore plein, ou presque, juste à côté de sa dernière gorgée de bière. Elle en prend une, fouille son sac. Une allumette, qu'elle frotte contre la pierre, au mur. La fumée s'en va lui bouffer les poumons.

* * *

><p>Blaise referma la porte derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la chambre d'hôpital, autre que Luna, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fit un rapide signe de tête au garçon brun qui semblait à moitié endormi dans un mélange miteux de fauteuil et de siège et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Le plus doucement possible, il s'assit à côté d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle semblait... paisible. Blaise savait trop bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Son visage resta cependant impassible. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu et murmura assez bas, comme par crainte de réveiller Luna.<p>

« Tu peux sortir un peu, si tu veux. Je veille sur elle. »

Il lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête, se leva, s'étira et quitta la chambre, dans le plus grand silence. Malgré sa taille et la désinvolture qui se dégageait de lui, il n'avait pas émis le moindre bruit en faisant cela. Un chat n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Lorsqu'il revint, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Blaise n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Il s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit et lui tendit un gobelet plein d'un café brûlant, âcre juste à l'odeur. Blaise fit un sourire crispé, mais le remercia tout de même, avant de lui demander d'où il connaissait Luna. Sa curiosité sembla certainement déplacée, mais cela ne lui faisait pas grand chose. Il n'avait jamais été un grand ami des bonnes manières.

« Je... Nous venons du même orphelinat. »

Blaise baissa les yeux. Il ne s'était pas trompé. La souriante Luna Lovegood n'avait donc pas de famille. Il ne répondit pas.

« Je m'appelle Théodore. »

Blaise laissa le silence s'installer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se présenter. Après tout, l'autre ne lui avait pas demandé. Il se souvint de sa grand-mère et des règles de politesse qu'elle s'était évertuée à lui apprendre toute son enfance.

« Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Je suis un ami de Luna. »

* * *

><p><em>Hum, voilà le premier chapitre. Dans le sens et j'ai pas la moindre fichue objectivité, un petit mot pour me dire ce que ça peut valoir, ce serait cool ! J'essaye de vous écrire une suite dans un délai d'une à deux semaines, quelque chose de ce genre. A tôtbien !<em>


End file.
